Change Fate's Design
by forevershipper
Summary: If the universe was telling her to step back, then she would. Maya leaves with her mother to Hollywood after Katy gets a role in an upcoming tv series in an attempt to solve the love triangle, only for her departure to create more problems then solve, and her return to bring back unwanted feelings. Lucaya AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Girl Meets World! If you like this story, please check out my other Lucaya story, "I'd Pick You".

Remember, it takes hours to write, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Summer had just started and Maya was dreading what the next couple of months were going to be like. Everything was going to see so annoyingly awkward, with her and Riley having to "share" Lucas, and Maya just wanted out of it. She noticed how quiet her room was for such a sunny day like today, no children screaming in the streets or cars on the road so she did what she always did when it was unusually quiet; she prayed. Maya knew that God couldn't be bothered with such petty things like her drama, but she hoped He would make an exception for her just this once. _I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how none of us will come out of this unhurt. Please tell me what to do. Give me a sign._ She scrambled up as someone knocked rapidly on her door.

"Maya? Open up, babygirl! You won't believe this!" Maya opened up the door and her mother rushed in.

"What's up mom?" Katy grabbed her daughter by her shoulders.

"Guess who got a job in Hollywood?!" Maya's eyes widened.

"Mom, you got a part? You're joking, right?" Katy shook her head, unable to stop smiling.

"Nope. To tell you truth Maya, I auditioned for the role of a single mother in an upcoming drama series. I guess I didn't have to act it out, I'm already a natural." Maya took her mother's hand and squeezed gently before letting go.

"I'm so happy for you mom. So that means I'm going to have to stay with the Matthew's while you're gone?" Katy's smile faltered.

"Uh, well, I was hoping you'd come with me." She fidgeted with her fingers. "You see, Shawn's already in Hollywood and the company producing the tv show has given us a place to stay while I'm shooting so I couldn't possibly leave you here all by yourself. And I know how much you love Riley, but all these years we've never really been a family, and I guess this would be the perfect opportunity-"

"Of course, I'd love to go with you," Maya said throwing her arms around her mother, "but for how long? I mean there's only three month until school starts."

"Well, you'd actually be going to school over there." _And leave all my friends behind?_ When Katy saw Maya go silent she quickly said, "Think about it, please?"

"I mean what is there to think about? I can't just leave everyone behind just because you wanna be in some show-" Maya stopped midsentence when she saw her mother's face. "Actually, on second thought, I'll think about it."

oooooooooo

Maya couldn't go to sleep. She wanted to be there for her mother, but she didn't want to leave everyone behind either. How did she get herself into this mess? One moment she's praying-Maya gasped, quickly sitting up. Was this the sign she asked for? Had God given her the solution to her problem? Riley once said that there were no such things as coincidences, but just the universe's way of saying "hi." Was the universe telling her to step back again? If she did, she would gain back a family, her mother would be truly happy, and the triangular nightmare would be solved. For gaining so much, losing Lucas was a small price she felt she had to make.

ooooooooop

Lucas was dreading the summer vacation. Ever since both Riley and Maya had both admitted they had feelings for him, everything seemed so uncomfortable. If he wanted to take one girl somewhere, he would have to the other. If he bought something for one, he would have to get one for the other as well, and he just didn't have the money to constantly do that. Plus what would his mama think if she ever found? Had he no shame leading them both only to break one of their hearts?

Lucas knew he liked them both. They were both unique in their own ways, but the feelings he had, he didn't

quite understand. One after the other, he kept shooting baskets as he thought until he heard Zay call him.

"What's up man? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." They both sat down.

"Girl troubles?" Zay asked. "I just don't get why they all fall for you. I mean, what? Am I not good enough?" Lucas laughed.

"You're good enough for someone, you just haven't met her yet."

"Have you met your someone?" A silence followed afterwards until Zay clapped him on the back. "Don't worry too much, these things have a way of figuring themselves out. You just have to put your faith in that they will." He picked up the ball and sinked to into the net. "Don't forget we're meeting at Topanga's tomorrow at 9." Lucas remained sitting for a few more minutes before picking up the basketball, deciding he just wanted to go home.

oooooooooo

Maya didn't know how to break it to them. Her mother was so happy after finding out that Maya decided to go with her that she immediately called Shawn and he said he couldn't wait to see her. Maya looked around trying to remember as much as she could, in a few weeks she would wake up in a different bed, in a different town, in a another part of the country. Topanga's came into view. Stepping inside, she was the others were already sitting and waiting.

"What took you so long?" Farkle asked moving over so she could sit next to Riley. She looked up to see her mother smiling as she washed the counters, but said nothing.

"You kids need anything? It's on the house, today's my last day," Katy asked pen and pad in hand. They all turned to Maya.

"Why is it your mom's last day?" Riley said, concerned.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Lucas asked looking at Maya and Katy.

"Uh, well I'll leave you to it," Katy said shooting her daughter a guilty look before walking away.

"We're moving," Maya said shrugging.

"What? Where, Peaches?" Maya looked at Riley's wide eyes, then looked down.

"Hollywood."

"Why?" Riley nearly yelled.

"Riley-" Maya reached for her best friend's hand. Riley recoiled and stood up.

"Is this about us and Lucas? If you really wanted him, you don't have to go so far away to get his attention-" Maya clenched her jaw before standing face to face with Riley.

"God Riley! Is that all you can think about? My mom got a job, a real job! She's going to be on a tv show! She's finally going to do what she's always wanted and I've never seen her this happy! And her happiness comes before everything; you, me, and it sure as hell comes before this stupid mess we got ourselves into with Lucas!" Maya stormed out afraid she might say something she would regret, leaving the others stunned. Riley sat down, defeated before looking at Lucas. He refused to meet her eyes.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all to those who read, followed, faved, and/or reviewed! It means a lot! 3

I don't own GMW.

And remember: it takes houra to write, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

No one had seen Maya after that. There had always been some reason why she couldn't hang out, either she was packing, filling out paperwork for transferring, or shopping. Riley, Farkle, and Lucas had gone to theme parks without her, seen the fourth of July fireworks without her, and now they were sitting at Topanga's without her. None of the dared speak her name, Riley and Maya were still in a fight.

"Don't you kids have anything better to do than lounge around on a beautiful day like this?" Topanga asked wiping the table before them. It turned out Katy had taught her very well.

"It just doesn't feel right," Farkle said resigned. "We haven't seen Maya in months!" Riley made a huffing noise at the mention of her best friend's name. Topanga turned to Lucas, but he avoided her gaze.

"I give up," she shook her head, turning to leave. The four friends sat in silence until Topanga announced that they were closing up.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Riley moved the peas around her plate looking up when her father sighed loudly.

"I miss Maya," he complained, "I haven't heard a joke about me in so long." Riley scrunched up her face.

"I'm right here, dad." Cory looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah, I know, honey," he said before sighing loudly again.

"Your daughter is right here," she tried again, her voice harder. This time, Cory looked at her, his face blank.

"I'm disappointed in you, Riley," he said quietly. Riley scoffed.

"What? Why?" Topanga and Auggie got up knowing that the lecture was for Riley's ears only. When they had left Riley glared at her father. "Maya isn't your daughter, so why do you keep acting like you're her father?!"

"Because she _doesn't_ have a father!" Riley jerked back at his sudden outburst, eyes wide. Cory sighed and said more softly, "Maya never had a daddy-daughter story like we do. She doesn't have a dad to chase off boys or sit her down to tell her what she did was wrong. All she has is an empty house because her mom loves her so much she works all day to give her a better future. I just...I just wanted to let her know what it feels like to have a father figure, until someone else takes that role away from me."

Riley looked at him speechless. "Maya's my best friend," she finally said. "And she's leaving all of us behind to make her mom happy and I'm mad because I thought this was about Lucas. She's gonna be all by herself in a new place and I never once thought about how scared she might be." She looked back up to her father, eyes full of tears. "How could I be so stupid?" Cory held out his arms to hug her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go Maya's house and tell her I'm sorry and I love her." Cory smiled.

"That's my daughter."

oooooooooooooooooooo

He really did take a lot of pictures. Lucas flipped through the probably hundreds of pictures he took of their summer, noting the painfully obvious fact that not a single picture contained the blonde firecracker. He hadn't seen Maya since she exploded on Riley and he wouldn't admit it, but he really missed her.

He was smiling in all the pictures, but he wasn't fooling himself. How could really truly smile when one of his best friends wasn't there? Lucas shut the phone off and resolved that he was going to visit Maya tomorrow no matter what the others said.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Not a single text. Maya stared helplessly at her phone. It had been nearly a month since their fight and Riley hadn't messaged her once. Maya knew all she had to do was go visit Riley, but she was stubborn and was waiting for Riley to apologize first. It was killing her.

"Babygirl, are you still up?" Maya quickly shut her phone off and pretended to sleep. Maybe her mom would let her go for a day and she could see Riley because peaches just wasn't the same without honey.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Lucas got up as he saw Riley walking toward him. "I'm going to see Maya," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other before laughing.

"No Farkle?" Lucas asked her looking around.

"He's visiting relatives. No Zay?" Riley asked back.

"Went back to Texas for a week."

"So...just us?" Lucas shrugged.

"Guess so." Riley smiled. It was a rare chance for them to be together and she wanted to make the most of it. She said everything that came to mind as they walked Topanga's, the shape of the clouds, something funny she watched on TV, Auggie's latest dilemma with Ava. Lucas laughed as he knocked on Maya's door.

"Oh-Lucas there's something in your hair," Riley said reaching. He was suddenly very aware of her fingers in his hair, how close her face was to his... The door opened and he stepped back abruptly after a moment. Riley turned exclaiming, "Honey!" as Maya shouted,

"Peaches!" The two hugged furiously tight. Lucas cleared his throat and smiled slightly at Maya, embarrased at what she might have seen.

"Huckleberry," she nodded.

"Hey, Maya," he smiled fully as he walked in. He relaxed his shoulders thinking maybe she didn't see anything. He didn't notice Maya press her lips together to make them stop quivering as she closed the door, having seen everything.

* * *

Review?

Ilwynoges: To answer your question, I don't want to make Riley evil, but show her naivety. I feel like she doesn't fully understand what Maya goes through and I want to address that in this story.


End file.
